


So That's What That Does

by Tacohive



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Because Bees, Feline!Adrien, Identity Reveal, Well - Freeform, half reveal, only half of an identity reveal actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacohive/pseuds/Tacohive
Summary: We find out what happens when Adrien transforms while Plagg is stuck in an object. The results are somewhat chaotic.





	So That's What That Does

In Adrien’s defence, he really didn’t know that Plagg wasn’t in an optimal position to transform. He didn’t know that the Kwami had gotten stuck in a toy collar he had snuck into his bag. He didn’t get a chance to see Plagg before yelling out the cue for his transformation.

So when he finished his transformation much closer to the ground and in a much fluffier state than he usually ended up in…he may have screeched. Chat Noir was an actual black cat. When Plagg had told him that transforming while the Kwami was stuck in something could alter his powers, he hadn’t expected it to mean that he would turn into a feline! But this wasn’t something he could worry about right now. There was an Akuma on the loose, and he needed to be there to help his Lady—human or not.

 Chat broke out into a run, surprised at how easily he was able to manage four legs on the first try. He came out from the hallway he had ducked into initially to transform and found the akuma called The Author in the middle of terrorizing several of his classmates and forcing them to recite their deepest fantasies as novels. If he wanted too, he was sure he could tune into one of their stories, but it probably wasn’t the best idea. Better to stick to listening to the Akuma and watching for His Lady, keeping the various fantasies as background noise. There… really wasn’t much he could think of doing, but at least The Author, who supposedly was angry about people not wanting to help give her ideas for her stories, was regular human sized. He could at least make a good distraction.

With that thought in mind, Chat jumped onto the railing of the balcony, and then down to where the Akuma was. A flash of red caught his attention from behind The Author and he hissed, dropping into what would be a threatening position if she were a mouse and not an Akuma, and making his hair stand on end. The Author laughed at him for a second before being knocked to the side by Ladybug. Chat preened, literally, before bounding over to the Akuma, who had noticed Ladybug and was sneering, pen up and pointed at His Lady. She was distracted, trying to get an idea of the effects of the Akuma that she didn’t even realize she was about to be hit! And no one needed to know Ladybugs fantasies. So he did what was natural and threw himself in front of the blast.

And for the first time was actually thankful he was a cat. Because although he was certainly speaking all of his fantasies, all he could hear was meowing from himself.

“I didn’t know Akuma blasts worked on cats,” Ladybug wondered, frowning at the continually meowing cat that had just gotten hit before turning her attention back to The Author.

Chat, luckily was at least not stuck to the floor as he mewed his wildest dreams, and continued to attack The Author with bites and scratches. It was nothing more than a distraction, but being an annoying cat worked well for that, and gave Ladybug the opportunity to snatch the pen and free the Akuma. As soon as he heard the snap that meant the fight was over, he bolted back to a hallway to try and get some space and figure out his predicament. He tried muttering the words to de-transform, but they didn’t seem to work. And neither did cataclysm. But at least the Miraculous Cure had worked and he wasn’t, at this point, annoying himself to death.

As he was pawing at himself to see if there was anything reminiscent of him miraculous that he could take off to de-transform, a human body practically flew into the hall and he looked up to see Ladybug looking around to see if anyone was there. Upon seeing a cat, who she had no reason to believe was actually her partner in (fighting) crime, she deemed the coast clear.

And dropped her transformation.

At which point, Chat’s jaw just dropped as Marinette strode towards him. She seemed to misinterpret his surprise for fear, although that was reasonable. It seemed that instinctively, his back had arched and from there, he’d gone stock still as well. The only thing he was missing was a hiss to complete the “scaredy-cat” look. That however, was not at all the emotion that had sent him into shock. In fact, it was of less an actual emotion than surprise that drove him to that state.She stopped in front of him and dropped into a crouch, smiling. “And how did you get this far into the school without anyone noticing? I’m glad I had one black cat helping me out.” She frowned. “I do hope Chat’s okay…”

At the sound of his name, Chat shut his little kitty jaw and tried communicating, pawing at her knee and mewing quite a bit. Marinette just chuckled and shushed him, at which point, Chat frowned. Or did whatever the kitten equivalent of frowning was. His pout was immediately halted as she scooped him up into her arms and started walking towards the exit of the school. Chats brain short-circuited for the second time that day.  This was Marinette, _His Lady_ , and she was carrying him. So he did the rational thing and snuggled into her, purring.

He was starting to think the cat thing wasn’t so bad when she set him down. He panicked again. Of course things were fine when she was around, but he was still stuck as a cat. He tried speaking again, calling out to Marinette for help, even calling her Ladybug, but all that came out were progressively louder cat noises.  
“I’m sorry Kitty, I’ve go-” before she could even finish her statement, a large red bug-like thing zipped out of Marinette’s purse. “Tikki, wha-”

“Marinette, I think we have a problem.” She came down to Chat’s eye level. His big green eyes just blinked at her. That must have been Ladybug’s Kwami. He lifted a paw to wave hello.

Tikki just narrowed her eyes at him and he took that as a sign that his greeting, at least for now, would not be returned. “Say something.” The order was clearly directed at him.

“I can’t. All that’ll come out is a meow.” Or that’s what he tried to say.

“It doesn’t matter. I can understand you.” Chat’s eyes widened and he took a step back. Marinette meanwhile, stood confused. Since when could Tikki speak cat?

“How? Wait. It doesn’t matter, can you help me?” he mewed. Marinette observed. The features on the cats face were much too expressive, and it was responding to Tikki. The two were having a conversation. This wasn’t a normal cat.

“Tikki, what’s going on?” She thought she had an idea, but she wanted to make sure.

“There’s a place that can help you,” Tikki assured, looking up to Marinette. “We need to take him to Master Fu’s.”

Marinette sighed and looked down at the bright green eyes that were staring up at her expectantly. “That’s Chat, isn’t it.” The question was directed at Tikki, but Chat nodded. Marinette took a moment to herself before scooping him up in her arms again. Chat immediately purred once more. “Yep. And you definitely saw me transform. And of course, just had a conversation with Tikki.” The cat nodded without ceasing to purr. “Okay. Well. It’s not like I knew it was you.” She sighed again, looking down. “It can’t be helped. It’s not like I’m upset, I’m just trying to wrap my head around it.” She explained, “Especially since I don’t know who you are.” He looked up at her and frowned a bit before dipping his head to lick her arm, trying to comfort her a bit. She laughed. “Okay Chat, that’s okay for an actual cat, but knowing that my partner is licking my arm is kind of weird.” So he stopped, and they arrived at Fu’s.

Marinette knocked and the door was opened. Fu smiled as he saw the pair.

“It seems we have a bit of a problem don’t we?”

“Can you help?” Marinette asked, worry evident in her voice. Master Fu nodded and opened the door wider. Marinette looked at Chat and caught his eyes. “As much as I’d like to know who you are, it’d still be smarter if I didn’t.” Chat’s ears dropped and Marinette grinned. “And anyway, I’d like a more exciting reveal of who you are than just waiting for you to transform back.”  
Chat perked back up and nodded, jumping from her arms and walking past Master Fu. He smiled at the girl. “Wise decision. You should go home and let your parents know you’re okay from the Akuma. I’ll deal with your absence, no worries.” She nodded.

“Thank you Master Fu. I appreciate it.”

“He’ll be okay, try not to worry too much.” She smiled at his knowing and nodded again.  
“Goodbye! Have a good day!” Marinette waved as she left, starting her trek back home.

 

The next day at school, Marinette failed to notice how Adrien’s gaze seemed to linger on her while the four friends were eating lunch together. Failed to notice the slight increase in cat related puns and all other hints he was dropping.

 

This was going to take a while.


End file.
